vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Longerathian Wars
The Longerathian Wars was a series of conflicts waged from 427 BP to 138 BP between the Empire of Estontetso and the Kingdom of Anglyodascunya. Each side drew many allies into the war. It was one of the most notable conflicts in history. The war marked both the height of chivalry and its subsequent decline, and the development of strong national identities in Longerath. Background Longerath and Smalik in the 5th Century BP was essentially divided into three main empires. Independent nations still survived, such as Phenixia, but they were never significant powers and were often under the sway of one of the larger states. In the north, there was the Empire of Estontetso, formed by Natestus, the last Emperor of Liliana. Estontetso had originally consisted of the area referred to as Estontetso today, but had expanded gradually to occupy all of Draconia as well. It had originally included Gorami as well, but it had declared independence and resisted any Estontetsan attempts to reclaim it. To the south there was the Kingdom of Anglyodascunya, a merger between the kingdoms of Dascunya and Angliya, which together controlled almost all of the southern continent. It was based in the heart of Dascunya, relatively close to the Estontetsan border. Estontetso proper and Dascunya proper were both quite near the edge of their territory, and both quite close to each other. To the west lay the Lendosan Empire, based in the Western Isles but ruling a territory covering south Liliana, Percevejan, and all of Smalik except for Bowestra. Lendosa, which had only been reunited in 529 BP by the Third Treaty of Solaris after the disastrous war with the now defunct Liliani Empire, and was once again turning its attention outwards. Its first target for expansion had been the interior of Smalik, which it conquered after three initial explorations by Francisco do Reigorodo. Smalik, however, was not overly populated and undeveloped, and the Lendosans quickly turned their attention elsewhere. At the time of the Longerathian Wars, it was rumoured that the Lendosan Confederation was planning to launch an expedition to northern Longerath, and expand its empire into northern Liliana and Escorpionica. Lendosa was also eying the Anglyodascunyan territory of Bowestra. It was an ambition of many within the Lendosan Senate to establish Lendosa as the dominant power in Longerath. From the time of Anglyodascunya's foundation, relations between it and the neighbouring Estontetsan Empire were tense. Estontetso had never been overly warm towards Dascunya, which lead the most damaging of the rebellions against the Estontetso-based Liliani Empire. When Dascunya amalgamated with Ançalda and Uestadenia, Estontetso was concerned, and when it merged with the large but largely undeveloped Kingdom of Angliyaa to the south, it became openly alarmed. The marriage of William V of Dascunya to Catherin of Angliya created a unified state spanning from Estontetso to the southernmost tip of the continent. It was given the name the Kingdom of Anglyodascunya or like the previous kingdom of Dascunya, it is sometimes called the Drekanian Empire. The vast Kingdom was divided into nine Grand Duchies, Dascunya, Angliya, Samuelonia, Bowestra, Uestadenia, Achenar, Morangol, Solanchatka and Aigador. Natestian War, 427 BP - 392 BP In 427 BP, the already strained peace broke completely down down when Emperor Natestus II sent Estontetsan armies across the border into Anglyodascunya, sweeping aside initial Anglyodascunyan opposition. The Anglyodascunyans regrouped, however, and fierce fighting broke out all along the long frontier. Slowly, however, the Estontetsans advanced, conquering Ançalda, South Divana, and Terrablanca one by one. At the same time, Estontetsan armies moved into Phenixia, conquering the coastal regions parallel to their Dascunyan conquests. In 392 BP, thirty-seven years after the war began, Estontetsan forces broke through Anglyodascunyan lines and stormed St. Hugues, the capital of Anglyodascunya. Catherinian War, 381 BP - 359 BP The Angylodascunyan capital was relocated to Rossinia and during the short period of peace, regrouped its forces. The Anglyodascunyans hoped to recover from the loss of St. Hugues, and push the Estontetsans out of Dascunya, but this was not to be. The Estontetsans, having secured the former capital and its surrounding lands, pushed on 381 BP, defeating the Anglyodascunyans in several major engagements and conquering the new capital at Rossinia. From there, the Estontetsans marched with little opposition south into Uestadenia and the southern plains. What was left of the Anglyodascunyan military fell back to Angliya proper, and proclaimed a third capital in Lagod. At the same time, they withdrew their forces from the far south, abandoning Solanchatka and Aigador, needing all the forces they could gather. The garrisons in Achenar and Morangal were also severely depleted. When the Achenarians and the Morangese rebelled and declared independence, the Angliyans were unable to stop them with the forces currently deployed there, and unwilling to spare the troops needed to reinforce their garrisons. Garrisons were also withdrawn from Bowestra, although the territory remained nominally under Lagod's authority for the duration of the fighting. Category:Wars Category:History of Longerath